


The Tale Of Two Princes

by welshprince



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Depression, M/M, Sad Ending, Self-Harm, Sexual content?, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welshprince/pseuds/welshprince
Summary: Planning to end it all, Eggsy reaches for the phone one more time to hear Harry's voice. Little did Harry know, it saved the boy's life.





	The Tale Of Two Princes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sahtumy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sahtumy/gifts).



To the person I care the most about,

You know who you are. With your thick brown locks and your perfect smile. You were what made everything worth it. You are why I am standing and not buried 6 feet below. But seeing you with him makes everything I feel go to shit. I feel nothing. A large gap in my beating heart as blood pumps absently, going nowhere. I feel emotionless. I could get used to this. The feeling of dark emptiness. And without me here, you will still wake in the morning next to him. You will still make coffee and kiss his cheek. You will still tease him and play with him. I make no difference. I won't change a thing. Sure as hell haven't this far. Why would I stay if all I do is breathe eat and shit. I'm useless and a waste of space. So to hell with it all. I'm done. I love you too much and my tiny heart can't handle the pain of the thought of you possibly having someone that isn't me. That sounds selfish but I'm so madly in love with you, that I can't help myself but want you. But why would you care. Even if you knew all this you'd still be with him. Like I said. I don't make a difference. I'm just wasting your oxygen.

I will always love you.  
Goodbye forever. 

Eggsy put his pen down, his hand trembling like a boat in a storm. A tear slipped from his cheek and stained the paper below him. He neatly folded the paper and slid it into a nice red envelope. On the front he wrote I'm sorry. He set the note next to a teddy bear he was given for his birthday two years ago. Harry always knew how to cheer him up. And he wished he could do something now. But he was too busy sipping wine with his new obsession, Merlin. Kissing him softly like he should kiss Eggsy. Rubbing Merlin's thigh when he should be helping this depressed boy. Eggsy eyed his phone and wanted to call Harry just to hear his voice one last time. His cheeks heated and tears piled in his eyes. He cried out softly. He put his head down and sobbed to himself. He looked at the phone again. He stood up from his chair and opened a small drawer. He withdrew a razor blade and headed for the bathroom. He turned on the bath water and prepared himself for his last memory. He sat on the edge, eyes still glued to his phone. He stomped back over to his desk and grabbed it. He turned off the water. He pulled his thin t-shirt over his head and folded it neatly. He stripped from his boxer briefs and folded them too. He sat inside the bathtub crying harder. He grabbed his phone and the razor blade. He dialed Harry hoping to God that he would pick up. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stop crying. The phone trilled endlessly. 

"Eggsy?" Harry said softly. 

Eggsy bit his lip wanting to cry harder. 

"Hello?" Harry questioned. 

Eggsy exhaled unsteadily and Harry knew something was wrong. 

"Eggsy what's wrong, darling?" Harry said more concerned. 

Eggsy just gulped audibly. 

"I'm headed over right now."

"No!" Eggsy cried out. "No."

"Then tell me what's wrong!"

"Harry... can you tell me a story...?" Eggsy whimpered. 

"Sure," Harry sighed. "About what?" 

"I don't care," Eggsy wiped his cheek soaking in every sound Harry's voice made. 

"Um ok so... once there was this prince..." Harry pondered. "He was about your age and pretty cute too, like you," Harry's voice lifted at the end and Eggsy knew he was smiling. 

Eggsy chuckled bringing his knees to his chest. 

"He could get all the girls he wanted in the village but he didn't want them. See this prince, named Bacony, was the prince of Wales-"

"Bacony?" Eggsy questioned smiling. 

"Eggsy... Bacony... eggs and bacon..." Harry said. 

"Oh my god 'arry," Eggsy giggled. 

"Ok so he was the prince of Wales. And although his good looks drew in all the other boys and girls he didn't want them. He had his eye on the overly handsome stunning and sexy prince of London, Smoothy."

"Oh my- are you smoothy...."

"Harry-Smoothy.... I'm trying here..."

Eggsy giggled. 

"So Bacony was head over heels for Smoothy and they had only met once at a Christmas party. And their parents hated each other. Which didn't help them. Secretly, Smoothy wanted to be with Bacony again. So one night, Bacony snuck out and drove himself to London. Smoothy had a plan to meet him somewhere. So when they finally met, Bacony threw himself into Smoothy's arms. They laughed and they giggled. Until Smoothy frowned. "What's wrong?" The younger prince asked. "Well I just wish I had met you before my parents arranged my marriage..." Harr... Smoothy pouted."

Eggsy gasped. Harry chuckled on the other end feeling good that he could cheer up the boy. 

"Bacony started to cry silently to himself knowing that he'll never be with Smoothy. "But I'll always love you," Smoothy said stroking Bacony's cheek. Bacony smiled and fell into Smoothy's arms again. Smoothy planted a small kiss on the younger prince's head nuzzling his nose in his golden locks..." Harry seemed to be losing himself. "Bacony pulls Smoothy even closer wanting to feel the warmth of their first and probably last hug. But as the two became closer, Smoothy felt something more than just warmth..." Harry purred. 

Eggsy giggled childishly. 

"Smoothy smiled making the blushing young boy look up at him. "Don't be embarrassed," Smoothy whispered. The taller man leaned down kissing Eggsy on the lips-"

"Me?"

"Bacony... sorry..." Harry cleared his throat. 

Eggsy chuckled. 

"Harry? Do you want to kiss me?" Eggsy said jokingly but he really wanted to know the answer. 

"I mean sure but these are characters loosely based on us," Harry chuckled. 

"Ok," Eggsy sighed. 

He was still super elated with the fact that Harry said yes. 

"Actually not ok. You said yes right?" Eggsy interjected. 

"Well yeah who wouldn't kiss you? Merlin and I have these lists where we each get to pick one person as an exception so for example is Merlin ever sleeps with Roxy that's his exception. And-"

"Did you pick me...?" Eggsy whispered. 

"Yeah of course!" 

Eggsy fiddled the razor in his hand. 

"You don't know how much that means to me," Eggsy whispered starting to cry again. 

"Oh no Eggsy! Let me finish my story!"

"Okay," Eggsy squeaked wiping his eyes. 

He inhaled shakily. 

"So Smoothy kissed Bacony and pulled him closer into a hidden bush. Bacony was aggressive and wanted more than just a kiss. "Just this once..." Smoothy smiled happily undoing Bacony's shirt buttons," Harry continued. 

As Harry went on with the smutty part of the story, Eggsy was enjoying hearing Harry go into such detail. Eggsy laughed and sighed and gasped and groaned. He looked down at the blade and brought it closer to his face. He reached out of the tub tossing it in his rubbish can. 

"What was that noise?" Harry asked. 

"It was the sound of my life resuming..." Eggsy sighed softly smiling. 

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind. Keep going," Eggsy said. 

"Well how about I pick you up to get a bite to eat? Merlin's working right now and he wouldn't mind," Harry asked. 

"Sounds great," Eggsy sniffed. 

"Great. I'm coming in."

"What?!" 

The sound of his bedroom door flying open stunned Eggsy into dropping his phone in the water. 

"Shit!" Eggsy hissed. 

Harry peaked in and immediately blushed. Eggsy pulled out his soaking wet phone. 

"I am so sorry..." Harry whispered. 

"Get out!" Eggsy scolded. 

"I-"

Eggsy started climbing from the tub. 

"Don't look at me!!!" Eggsy howled. 

Harry turned around and started whispering to himself. Eggsy wrapped a towel around his waist still carrying his phone. 

"Why the fuck are you in my house, bruv?" Eggsy walked passed Harry to his closet. 

"I was worried when you called me crying and so I left my house and I guess I told the story on the way here and then came in through the unlocked front door and now I'm here," Harry explained. 

"You criticize me for not knocking and then you go and peep on me. Fucking perv..." 

Harry blushed and looked away. Eggsy dropped the towel and searched his drawers. 

"Oh!" Harry turned again. 

"Why'd ya look?! I told you not to!" Eggsy chuckled. 

Harry started roaming around the room. He approached Eggsy's desk. He found the bear he had given the boy two years back. There was a red envelope labeled I'm sorry. He picked it up diligently. 

"Oi! First ya break into my house then walk in on me naked and now you're going through my shit?!" Eggsy snatched the envelope and shoved it in a drawer. 

"I'm sorry I'm just worried," Harry eyed the drawer. 

"I'm fine Harry," Eggsy smiled putting on a clean t-shirt. 

"Have you been working out?" Harry asked to ease the unbreakable tension. 

"Why?"

"I'm just asking."

"Why are you asking?"

"Because you look good..." 

"No I haven't."

"Really?"

"No I sit at home all day and eat Doritos."

Harry chuckled looking down. The boy threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. 

"Where are we going?" 

"Wherever you like."

—

They sat in a booth at McDonald's away from everyone else. Harry got lost in the boy's eyes as he devoured the quarter pounder. Harry slowly took bites from his chicken just soaking all of Eggsy in as an entirety. 

"Wot?" Eggsy said wiping his mouth with his sleeve. 

"Nothing," Harry sighed. 

"Wot?!" Eggsy persisted. 

"I said nothing!"

"Then stop gawking at me like I'm a model or something," Eggsy took another large bite. 

"Sorry," Harry finally drew his eyes away.

"So how are things with Merlin?"

Harry inhaled smiling. 

"Great. Everything is perfect," he nodded. 

"Oh. Good," Eggsy smiled back. 

"We uh just talked about moving in together," Harry said scratching his ear. 

Eggsy coughed and took a sip of his soda. 

"That's wonderful," Eggsy lied. 

"I declined," Harry said taking a chicken nugget. 

"Oh! Why?!" Eggsy felt really excited for no reason. 

"I wasn't ready for that..." he looked deep into Eggsy's ocean eyes. "It's all going too fast," Harry nodded. 

"Good for you for standing up for yourself."

"He's pretty damn pissed."

"I bet," Eggsy tried to hide his smile. 

"I fucked up Eggsy," Harry sighed. 

"No you told him what you wanted. He has to respect that."

"You're right. You're right..."

"I know I am," Eggsy sat back taking his last bite. 

Harry laughed sweetly looking at the boy's small soft hands being clean by the rough napkin. 

"So... why were you crying? You rarely cry..."

"Harry. I'm fine."

"That wasn't my question."

"It doesn't really matter."

"It does if you cried about it!"

"I was having personal problems," Eggsy shifted uncomfortably. 

"I'm glad you called me."

"Me too," Eggsy nodded with glossed eyes. "You don't know how happy I am," Eggsy looked down. "...how happy you make me..."

Harry hesitated but extended his hands towards Eggsy's. He looped their fingers together but Eggsy pulled away. 

"Merlin..." Eggsy whispered. 

Harry gulped and retreated. 

"The fact that you would just tell me a random story just because I asked is enough to call you my best friend..." Eggsy smiled. 

Harry looked down smiling. 

"I care about you Eggsy. A whole lot," Harry's foot shifted and landed between Eggsy's. 

Eggsy swallowed audibly. He believed it to be an accident so he didn't think too far into it. Harry chuckled. 

"I miss... I miss this..." Harry said. 

"I do too."

"I miss having this time with you... no one to interfere..."

"Yeah," Eggsy sighed. 

"But I must be on my way," Harry looked at his watch. 

"Oh yes of course," Eggsy hopped up. "Thank you for dinner."

"I'll drop you off as your place yeah?"

Eggsy nodded. 

—

They both got out of the car at Eggsy's place. Harry, like the gentleman he is, walked the boy to the doorstep. 

"Well this is me," Eggsy said smiling. 

Harry chuckled with his hands in his pockets. 

"Thank you Harry. I owe you everything."

"Aww no you don't-"

"I do Harry. I really do. Maybe one day I'll tell you why but I really do owe you my universe."

Harry blushed kicking a pebble aside. 

"Well anyways good night," Eggsy smiled. 

Harry leaned forward slowly. He softly landed his lips on Eggsy's and drew them back. Eggsy quivered. 

"Good night," Harry whispered still close. 

Eggsy took Harry's lips upon his own again in another short kiss. Harry stayed close and breathed slightly. Eggsy stared at Harry wanting him to make the next move. Harry brushed their lips together opening his a little bit more. He stuck to Eggsy again kissing him longer than before. Eggsy moaned sweetly grabbing Harry's hips. Harry took Eggsy's jaw. Eggsy slammed their lips together harder than before. Harry felt himself losing all self control and he knew he had to stop. 

"Eggsy," he gasped but Eggsy's response was another kiss. 

"I'm sorry," Eggsy whispered. 

"It's ok," Harry whispered stroking Eggsy's cheek. 

"You're with Merlin."

"It's ok. Don't feel bad," Harry said softly. 

Eggsy's lips started to quiver as tears filled his eyes. 

"No no! Please no!" Harry cried out hugging the boy tighter. 

"I'm sorry!" Eggsy cried out becoming limp so Harry had to hold him up. "I just fuck everything up!"

"No you don't Eggsy. I kissed you."

"I kissed you back!"

"Still my fault."

"I'm sorry!" 

"Stop. Ok? You have nothing to be sorry about. That envelope? What's in it? Why does it say I'm sorry?"

"It's irrelevant."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need it anymore!"

"I'm concerned about you Eggsy. You're wearing more long sleeves than usual..." Harry ran his hand up Eggsy's arm pushing his sweatshirt sleeve up. 

Eggsy's wrists were covered in scars. 

"I can't let you do this to yourself," Harry leaned his forehead on Eggsy's. 

Harry snuck his hand up to Eggsy's and interlocked their fingers. 

"I can't lose you."

—

Eggsy curled himself into a ball by the toilet. He was sick to his stomach. He had thrown up once but still felt horrible. He had always wanted to kiss Harry but now he's ruined Harry's happiness with Merlin and he felt guilty. Another reason to leave this world. He eyed his rubbish can knowing the blade was in there. He squeezed his eyes shut letting two tears fall together. 

"You alright?" Harry came waltzing in stark naked to turn on the shower. 

Eggsy curled up closer within himself and nodded. 

"Did I hurt you?" Harry felt the temperature of the water. 

Eggsy shook his head crying a bit more. 

"Then why are you crying darling?"

"Because I broke what you had with Merlin," Eggsy gasped. 

"Eggsy don't feel bad about that you're my exception," Harry ran his fingers through his hair soaking it under the water. 

"I don't fucking care about exceptions. You cheated-"

"Yes I know!" Harry was becoming short with the boy. 

Eggsy fell quiet and became a smaller ball. 

"You fucking said it yourself. This is my fault. So stop being a goddamn baby," Harry growled. 

Eggsy looked up at him like 'are you serious'. There was an uncomfortable silence before Harry spoke again. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just upset with myself."

Eggsy sniffed. 

"Baby come here," Harry opened the glass door and extended his hand to Eggsy. 

He took it and stood up slowly. He sniffed again and stepped into the shower with Harry. Harry put his arms around Eggsy's neck and Eggsy landed his in Harry's hips. Eggsy refused to make eye contact with him though. Just felt like he'd start crying again. 

"I've never seen you so upset," Harry whispered trying to get Eggsy to focus on him. 

"It's been a hard day," Eggsy frowned. 

"Why won't you talk to me about it then?" Harry whispered pulling the boy in for a hug. 

He stroked Eggsy's hair softly. Eggsy started crying again against Harry's bare chest. 

"Because I don't want you to worry," Eggsy coughed. 

"Worry about what?" Harry planted a kiss in his hair. 

"Me," Eggsy sniffed. 

"It's my job to worry about you," Harry chuckled. 

Eggsy smiled into his chest. Harry nibbled slightly on Eggsy's ear. Eggsy tilted his head back. Harry left kissed and small bites down his neck. Eggsy turned around and Harry kissed down his back. Eggsy put his hands on the wall to stable himself as Harry was all ready for round 2. 

—

"It was plain and simple sex nothing more. I promise!" Eggsy insisted. 

"Whatever you say!" Roxy shrugged as the started getting changed out of their suits. 

Eggsy stood in his t-shirt and trousers. 

"He doesn't like me like that, Rox! He wouldn't be with Merlin if he did."

"Shut up Eggsy! Would you listen to yourself!?" 

"What the hell do you want me to say!? Hm!? That's I'm fucking in love with him!? You want me to go up to a taken man and confess my undying love for him!?!!"

"Well it's better than cutting your feelings away!" Roxy grabbed one of his wrists. "This'll solve nothing!"

"It'll make everything better," Eggsy whipped his hand away. 

"The fuck it will!!!! You'll depress the hell out of everyone. There'll be a hole that no one can fill in all of our heart and even if he won't admit it, Harry will miss you the most!"

"Shut up! He doesn't care! He'd be better off without me ruining his relationship! You'd all be better off."

"Well then if you want to kill yourself, do it right!" Roxy shoved a gun into Eggsy's arms tears spilling to her cheeks. 

She slammed her locker closed and stormed off. Eggsy looked down at the gun in his hands and wondered if he did pull the trigger. Silence. That's what would happen. No more complaints sputtered from his semi-chapped lips. No one would have to hear about how broken his heart is anymore. Roxy would live a peaceful non dramatic life maybe even start a family. Harry wouldn't have to worry about telling Merlin that he cheated. Merlin would have to worry about Harry sleeping with him. Life would be that much simpler for everyone he knows. But if he doesn't, Roxy will have to keep babysitting him, Harry will feel guilty about sleeping with him, and Merlin will stress over the fact that Eggsy poses a threat to his relationship. No one will be happy. And if no one is happy, then Eggsy isn't happy. And then truly, everyone is upset. 

He felt the cool metal against his temple as his breathing sped up. Tears dripped to his cheek and stained his t-shirt. His finger trembling on the trigger. He pulled it away from his temple and looked at it. He stuck the barrel deep in his throat. His tongue cupped it as the gun rested easily on top. He squeezed his eyes shut forcing tears down. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!!" Harry screamed. 

He came dashing through the locker room. He hopped over a bench and tackled the hysterical boy to the floor. The gun glided across the floor away from Eggsy's reach. Harry pinned Eggsy's arms up and held them down securely. For sure, he was bruising the boy but he didn't want to take a chance of the boy breaking free. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GARY!" Harry spat.

Eggsy cried wildly as he thrashed beneath Harry. 

"Let me do it Harry! Let me go!"

"NO ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL!"

"Harry let me gooooo!!" Eggsy sobbed. 

"Gary Unwin! Calm down!" Small angered tears fell to Harry's face. 

"Let me do it Harry you'll be happier!"

"I'll never let you near another gun or knife or sharp object. I thought I could trust you with your own life!"

"Let me go and you won't have to worry about me no more!!"

"No you're right I won't worry about you anymore. I'll just mourn. And sob. And miss you. Which is worse than fucking worrying!"

Eggsy sobbed hysterically becoming limp under Harry's grasp. Harry loosened his grip and leaned over the boy. 

"I'd miss you so much," Harry whispered. 

Eggsy sucked in his savage spit. 

"You'd be much happier," Eggsy said hushed. 

"No I wouldn't. I'm worse off without you," Harry smiled shyly. 

"Harry get off me. You're with Merlin," Eggsy wiggled again. 

"He went home."

"Stop. I feel too guilty," Eggsy protested. 

Harry leaned down but Eggsy turned his head so he got a giant wet kiss on his cheek. Harry chuckled. 

"Let me kiss you," Harry smiled brushing his nose on the boy's. 

Eggsy laughed and felt Harry's thin strong lips against his own. 

"No more," Eggsy whispered. 

"Alright..." Harry smirked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure Harry," Eggsy chuckled. 

"Are you going to go for that gun?" Harry asked. 

Eggsy didn't respond right away. 

"Well I guess I have to keep you here!" Harry held both Eggsy's arms above his head with one hand. 

With the other, he brought his thumb to Eggsy's lip pulling the bottom one down. Harry sighed happily. 

"Harry get off me," Eggsy smiled. 

"Not what you said last night," Harry chuckled. 

Eggsy slapped him playfully. Harry gasped. 

"Kinky!" He thrusted between Eggsy's legs. 

Eggsy moaned lips falling apart. 

"Get off me, you cheeky bugger," Eggsy smirked. 

Harry crawled back slowly getting off the boy. Eggsy sat up gulping. Harry grabbed the gun and put it in the back of his trousers. 

"Is that a gun in your pants or are you excited to see me?" Eggsy ran his hand through his hair. 

Harry chuckled standing up. 

"Both," he smirked. 

Eggsy hugged his knees close and put his head on them. 

"Why do you want to end your life so badly?" Harry asked. 

"Personal reasons," Eggsy murmured. 

—

Eggsy laid on his stomach trying desperately to fall asleep. He couldn't get the image of his brains splatter so expertly against the locker room wall. It made him happy; made him feel free. He wanted to see the gates of heaven and just wait for Harry to join him. Then they'll be in harmony forever. No Merlin. No depression. Just peace and quiet. Something Eggsy always wanted. Peace and quiet. Silence. Blackness. Then the white light as he grasps on to his last breath laying in a pool of thick red blood spilling from the back of his head. He'd lay peacefully until the morning. Harry would worry and be the first to find him at rest. Blue by then due to lack of oxygen. His sheets covered in his brains and blood. And Harry would feel relieved. No more lies. No more cheating. 

Eggsy turned onto his back feeling the absence of tears for once. He'd cried them all out. No more. He smacked himself feeling the burning pain. He loved it. He wanted more pain more punishment for his sins. He slapped himself harder. He grunted and sat up. He punched himself straight in the eye knowing it'd leave the biggest bruise. He kept punching and slapping himself feeling relieved of his anger. With one final punch, he toppled over unconscious and bleeding. 

Silence. 

Fucking. Perfect. 

—

"Come on. Pick up!" Harry chewed his thumb nervously listening to the endless trilling of the phone. 

Harry just wanted to check in and Eggsy wasn't picking up his phone. Harry was extremely worried especially because the boy almost pulled the fucking trigger last night. 

"Shit! Gary!" Harry dialed again. 

"What the hell do you want!?" Eggsy hissed before spitting out some blood. 

"GARY. You don't know how worried I was!"

"See if I was dead you wouldn't have to worry!"

"Shut the hell up. Right now."

"Can't help it. Sorry."

"Why do you have a lisp?" Harry asked. 

"My lip's bleeding."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"Stop being evasive! Talk to me!"

"Harry I want to be alone."

"I can't trust you. I'll be over with some breakfast in a bit."

"No. I'm on my way to work."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both sat in silence. 

"Well what are you doing?" Eggsy asked awkwardly. 

"Lying in bed."

"With him?"

"Well yeah... "

"Right. Right," Eggsy whispered. 

There was another gut wrenching silence. 

"Eggsy what personal reason is there that made you decide to end it all?"

"Harry stop."

"It's better if you talk about it."

"Goodbye," Eggsy hung up. 

"Shit," Harry whispered. 

"Mmmm who was that babe?" Merlin whispered groggily. 

"N-no one," Harry put his phone back on the nightstand 

Harry kissed Merlin sweetly pulling him closer. Merlin chuckled kissing him back just as softly. 

—

Eggsy, Roxy, and Harry all sat at the long table in the Kingsman HQ waiting for Merlin to enter. Eggsy was wearing his hood up so no one saw his face. He looked away from all of them seriously wanting to avoid the questions that overflow his ears and all he could give them as an answer is: I don't know. 

He heard the door open and saw half of Merlin. 

"What's up with the grim reaper here?" Merlin chuckled. 

"Piss off," Eggsy grunted crossing his arms. 

"Jesus..." Merlin whispered. "Well we've got a big undercover mission for us all. Roxy you'll stay here with me because I'll need you. But Harry and Eggsy you'll be in the field."

We all nodded. 

"You'll be playing lovers on your honeymoon in....LAS VEGAS!" Merlin laughed. 

Harry smiled. Eggsy wanted to cry again. 

"Why the fuck do we have to be lovers?" Eggsy asked. 

"Who shit in your cornflakes?" Merlin whispered. 

"It's a valid question!" Eggsy looked up and his hood fell off. 

Merlin's jaw dropped. Harry and Roxy just stared at him. Eggsy scrambled to get his hood back on. He looked back down at his lap. 

"Eggsy..." Merlin said sweetly. 

"Shut up."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"How do you not know what happened to your face?" Roxy asked. 

"None of you fucking business!" Eggsy snapped. 

"Oi!" Harry hit his shoulder. "Be quiet!"

Eggsy pushed Harry back and stood up. 

"Leave me alone..." Eggsy said unsteadily. 

Harry stood up to follow him. 

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Eggsy screeched exiting the room. 

They all sat there in silence. 

"Who the fuck gave him a gun yesterday?!" Harry asked sternly. 

Roxy blushed and looked down. 

"Because I found it trigger deep in his throat!" Harry was growing angry. 

"Oh shit..." Merlin whispered. 

"Now y'all better wake the hell up because he's serious. He wants to kill himself."

"I didn't think he'd do it," Roxy squeaked with tears forming in her ducts. 

"Well he will. And if not now then soon. And I have a feeling that I won't be able to stop him," Harry sighed. 

"Go talk to him," Roxy whispered. 

"He clearly said-"

"Go talk to him."

—

"Eggsy...?" Harry tapped on the bathroom door. 

Nothing. 

"I know you're in there."

Silence. 

"If you don't answer me I'm coming in."

"Bugger off."

Harry chuckled. 

"What happened last night?"

"Get out of my personal life, Harry. You aren't my boyfriend."

"Will you answer one question for me?"

"Depends," Eggsy grunted. 

"Why did you call me? The night you were crying."

Eggsy sat in silence. He shifted trying to find an evasive answer. 

"I wanted to hear your voice," Eggsy squeaked. 

Harry sighed leaning his head on the door. 

"Why?"

"You said one question."

"Fair enough."

They sat in their famous silence. Eggsy's favorite. 

"What do you want Harry? Do you want sex? Is that why you care?"

"No Eggsy!"

"Why do you care about me?"

"Because Eggsy without you I have nothing," Harry sighed. 

—

Eggsy stood in front of the locker room mirror straightening his bow tie. Harry entered silently already in his tux. 

"Are you ready?" He asked standing next to Eggsy. 

He looked over the boy and smiled slightly. 

"Yeah," Eggsy smiled proudly. 

He actually felt like he looked good for once. He chuckled holding his own lapels. 

"You look sexy," Harry purred kissing his neck. 

"Stop it," Eggsy chuckled. 

"Why?" Harry smiled pulling to boy back. "Can't you pretend to at least like me a little for this mission??"

"I do like you!" Eggsy blurted. 

He immediately threw his hands over his mouth. 

"Oh I see," Harry smiled into Eggsy's neck nibbling it a little. 

"Harry stop..."

"Make me," Harry growled. 

His hand snaked over the boy's thigh rubbing near his crotch. 

"All you want is sex sex sex. I just need support right now Harry. Just... can you be there for me please...?"

Harry stood up and removed his hand. 

"Yeah. Of course I can," Harry straightened his jacket. "Let's hurry my dear," He put his arm out and Eggsy looped his around it. 

—

"Hurry up!" Merlin said rushing the two onto the jet.

They both dashed on and jumped in. They both sat next to each other. 

"Ok so you understand right? All you have to do is observe and report. Ok?" Merlin said. 

They both nodded. 

"Alright..." Merlin smiled. "Looking sharp babe," Merlin leaned down and kissed Harry quickly. 

Harry looked over at Eggsy sadly. But the boy wasn't paying attention. Probably for his own good. Harry snuck his hand on top of Eggsy's and interlocked their fingers. Eggsy sighed and smiled. 

—

They were immediately overwhelmed. They wanted to get back on the jet the moment they set foot in the Nevada air. It was still and muggy. They were trapped inside their tuxedoes sweating bullets. Eggsy's glasses kept slipping off his slicked nose as they waited for their limo to pick them up. 

"Observe and report," Eggsy whispered pushing his glasses up. 

Harry chuckled. A long black stretch limo pulled up and they both entered. They sat in the back and Harry reached for Eggsy's hand. 

"Where yall going dressed so fancy?" The driver asked. 

"Honeymoon," Harry responded kissing Eggsy softly. 

"Oh..." the driver grunted. "Where to?"

—

The exited their limo and entered the lobby of their hotel. 

"Bloody hell," Eggsy whispered. 

"Jesus," Harry sighed. 

They were overcome with the smell of smoke and alcohol. Their feet were sticking to the ground and everyone looked like they were homeless as they staggered amongst the multitudes of slot machines. The noise was too loud for them to talk normally so everyone was shouting at each other. Waitresses in skimpy outfits delivered drinks and food. This was not a place for a gentleman. They pulled someone aside to ask where the ball room is for tonight's reference. 

"Downstairs to the left," the lady left without knowing if they got it. 

"Well shit," Eggsy sighed. 

They went up to the receptionist to check in. 

"Oliver Alton," Harry said. 

"Oh congratulations Mr. And.... Mr..... Alton..." she seemed uncomfortable. 

"Why thank you," Harry said proudly rubbing Eggsy's back. 

"You will have the uh... honeymoon suite..." she handed them the key. 

"Thanks," Harry smiled. 

—

The entered the room together. There was one giant bed in the middle covered in rose pedals with a bucket of chilled champagne near it. They both gulped. Eggsy grabbed the champagne and popped it open. He started chugging it. 

"Woah woah," Harry sat with him. 

Eggsy took the bottle from his mouth. Harry gazed at his sparkling lips as the dim romantic lighting gleamed off the champagne that coated them. Harry licked his own lips wanting to taste the boy's. Eggsy wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He handed the bottle to Harry. Harry took a small sip. 

"When's the ball thing?" Eggsy said flopping on his back. 

"Couple hours..."

"Couple of hours to get fucked up!" Eggsy bounced up going to the fridge and getting the mini bottles of alcohol. 

Harry sighed chuckling slightly.

"We can't... we have to observe and report..."

"Dude the glasses report for us. We just have to observe!" Eggsy smiled. 

Harry shrugged. 

— 

After two bottles of champagne and cleaning out the fridge they still didn't even feel drunk. They were a bit tipsy but nothing major. They weren't sick and wouldn't be the next morning. They lay back on the bed wishing they had more alcohol. Eggsy turned over lying his head on Harry's chest. Harry looked down at the boy. 

"What time is it?" Eggsy whispered. 

"Oh shiiiiitt," Harry took his phone out. 

He sprang out of bed fixing his hair. 

"I'll take it that we have to go," Eggsy wandered into the bathroom. 

"Yes come on!!" 

"I have to piss," Eggsy groaned. 

"Quickly," Harry hissed. 

"Wanna help? Double the hands double as fast," ok maybe Eggsy's a bit drunk. 

"What the fuck, Gary..." Harry sighed. 

Eggsy giggled sweetly. He went into the bathroom and started whistling I Can't Help  
Falling In Love. Harry smiled blushing. Eggsy flushed and re-entered. 

"How are you already drunk?" Harry chuckled. 

"I'm not!" Eggsy smiled. 

"Not what?" Harry raised his eyebrow. 

"Not tired!"

"What the-"

"Take me to dancing!" Eggsy marched out. 

Harry chuckled shaking his head. 

—

"Eggsy come on. Don't eat that you'll be ill," Harry advised taking the cupcake from the boy's hand. 

"Fuck you," Eggsy muffled. 

"How many have you eaten?"

Eggsy put up 5 fingers. 

"Two," he chuckled. 

"You're more wasted than I thought!" 

Eggsy laughed hanging on Harry. 

"Take me dancing," Eggsy leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. 

"Alright," Harry dragged the boy to the dance floor. 

He pulled Eggsy close by the hips. Eggsy grunted softly loving the friction. The boy put his arms around Harry's neck and swayed gently with him. 

"Why don't you break up with him?" Eggsy whispered. 

Harry was tripped up by the question. He just sighed and pressed his forehead to the boy's. 

"It's not that simple," Harry said hushed. 

"Right," Eggsy scoffed. 

"Do you want me to break up with him?"

"Well of course," Eggsy looked up into Harry's coffee eyes. 

Harry searched Eggsy's eyes and really got to appreciate them. The swirl of an earthly blue mixed in with a land like green. They spun clockwise if you followed the pattern. His pupils dilated as he gazed into Harry's iris as well. A dark navy blue moat surrounded them. 

With a slow swift movement, Harry pushed his lips against Eggsy's. It was definitely an action without any thought. Eggsy ran his hands up Harry's neck entangling his fingers into to the elder's locks. 

"Good job guys," Merlin said. 

They separated quickly remembering about the glasses. 

"What?" Eggsy cleared his throat. 

"The target was inspecting you two and you made them look away," Merlin explained. 

"Yeah. We did that on purpose," Harry said. 

"Oh I know. You've told me before that you'd never kiss him if you didn't have to," Merlin sounded happier. 

Eggsy looked at Harry suspiciously. He pushed him back. 

"Did you-" Eggsy started with tears in his eyes. 

"I was-"

"Shut up!....shut up..." Eggsy started wandering away towards the bathroom. 

Harry pulled his glasses off and put them in his pocket. He dashed after Eggsy. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. It was to make him feel better about how much time I spend with you. He was getting suspicious and I had to come up with something."

Eggsy didn't respond. He was tucked away at the end stall. The next think Harry heard was the sound of everything in Eggsy's system being spilled into the toilet bowl. Harry choked and coughed. 

"I fucking told you you'd be sick," Harry closed his nose so he couldn't smell it. 

"Piss off," Eggsy said exasperated. 

"I didn't mean it..."

"Sure."

"I fucked you twice and you think I didn't want to kiss you?!"

"You're just a sex maniac."

"Fuck you."

Eggsy stood up and flushed. He exited the stall to find Harry waiting patiently. Eggsy had smartly taken his glasses off.

"I don't want you just for sex," Harry protested. 

"What do you want?" Eggsy gargled some water to clean his mouth. 

"I want you," Harry said softly. 

Eggsy sprayed his mouth with some freshener to smell better. 

"For what?"

"I want you for you!"

"If you really did, you'd break up with him."

"Fine. I will."

"What?!" Eggsy hissed. 

"I'll break up with him."

"R-really?!" 

"Yes! I wasn't happy anyway!"

Eggsy cleared his throat. 

"You make me happy Eggsy."

"You make me 10 times happier," Eggsy smiled. 

Harry pulled the boy close by the hips again. Eggsy leaned in a pressed a small soft kiss to Harry's lips. Harry wanted more and took the boy on. Eggsy split his lips apart and Harry danced his tongue in. Harry's knee found its way between Eggsy's leg. Eggsy moaned grabbing Harry's cheeks to deepen their kiss. Harry lifted the boy onto the counter. He was still set in between the younger's legs. Harry's lips travelled to Eggsy's neck sucking gently. 

"Observe and report," Eggsy gasped. 

"Fuck it. We're having a moment," Harry grumbled. 

Eggsy chuckled pulled Harry's face back onto his own. 

"We can go home and I'll come to your place and we can lay in bed together and just stare at each other until the sun comes up and then sleep all day and snog and..." Harry said kissing Eggsy in between words. "It'll be perfect... just you and me."

Eggsy chuckled wanting this to happen. With every word Harry said, Eggsy depression faded slowly. He had his happy ending. Nothing can change that now. 

They kept kissing carelessly and sloppily imagining their new life together. Pillow fights and movie nights. Expensive dinners and winning toys at the carnival. This is what Eggsy wanted. 

There was hurried steps outside followed by screams. They both rushed out of the bathroom. 

"NOBODY MOVE!" The target yelled. 

He pressed a gun to a captive's temple. 

"Now I've been told their are two dirty rats here. Spies..." the man said. 

This was Johnny Hurt. He lived up to his last name that's for sure. He was supposedly the head of a drug cartel that Kingsman had been following but never had hard evidence on. 

Harry and Eggsy dropped to their knees like everyone else. 

"Now y'all gonna fess up or I'm going to start shooting all of ya," he pointed the gun everywhere. 

There were six men including Hurt. Three for Eggsy. Three for Harry. They can do this. Easy. 

"On three yeah?" Eggsy whispered. 

Harry reached over and grabbed Eggsy's hand giving it a light squeeze. 

"On three."

"One..." Eggsy started with a shake in his voice. 

"Two..." Harry followed. 

"Three..." they said together. 

They stood up pulling both of their guns out of their hidden holsters. Two shots and one of Eggsy's guys were out. One shot and Harry had his first. One dodge and another two shots to the head and Eggsy killed his. Harry ducked and took two shots to kill his second. They came back to back and shot their last man. Then with a swift movement they both pointed their guns at Hurt who was aiming in the middle of them. 

"Who should I kill first?" He said. "Baby face or geezer..."

Eggsy pulled the trigger and heard the click he dreaded. He started feeling a stinging pain in his stomach. He looked down to see he had been hit. The adrenaline must have masked the pain and he didn't feel it until now. 

"Looks like baby face is going down on his own," Hurt shrugged. 

"I'm fine Harry," Eggsy wheezed. 

"G-Gary?" Harry was concerned. 

"It's just one bullet," Eggsy smiled. 

They heard the gunshot and Eggsy knew where it was headed. 

Slow. 

Everything was slow motion. The gasps of the captives. The sound of the shell falling. The bullet soaring. It gave time for Eggsy to think. But he too moved in slow motion. He tried jumping in front of Harry and tackling him so they both avoided it. Once they were out of the pathway of the bullet they fell with a loud thud. Harry shot Hurt in the forehead with his last bullet. Eggsy wasn't so eager to get up. He lay limp on the ground holding his stomach. Harry hurried back to him. He dropped to his knees to tend to Eggsy. 

"No," Harry whispered turning the boy on his back. 

"No- fuck! NO!" Harry pressed his hands to Eggsy's wounds. 

Eggsy's eyes, half lidded, were drained of their light and life. He blinked slowly as blood trickled from his paling lips. He coughed. 

"SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP!" Harry sobbed pressing the wound deeper. 

Tears flowed like a river in the spring. They dripped like a broken tap. Saliva crowded his mouth as he made these awful groaning and sobbing noises. 

"Stay with me," Harry slapped the boy's cheek. "You'll be alright..."

"Harry..." Eggsy wheezed. 

"Yes yes. I'm right here. I'm right here," Harry took one of the boy's hands. 

Eggsy reached down and removed Harry's other hand from his wound. 

"Let me go..." Eggsy whispered. 

"NEVER! I'll never let you go!" Harry cradled the boy in his lap. 

"This is what I wanted..." Eggsy's lips upturned slightly. 

"HELL NO!" Harry sobbed putting his forehead against Eggsy's. 

Eggsy slowly put his hand to Harry's cheek to stroke it. 

"Heh... I saved your life..." Eggsy half smiled. 

Harry could barely see with all his tears clouding his view. He inhaled unsteadily. He gasped for more air and cried out. 

"I guess we're even now," Eggsy chuckled coughing. 

"No! I don't want to be even!" Harry sobbed rocking back and forth with him. 

People stood around watching sadly assuming the outcome already. 

"Harry can you do me something?" Eggsy asked in a raspy growl. 

"Anything. Anything," Harry stroked back Eggsy's falling hair. 

"Tell me a story..." Eggsy closed his eyes. 

Harry slapped his cheeks again. Eggsy half opened his eyes. His breathing was gravely as he knew he was taking his last breaths. 

"Ok," Harry squeaked before gasping again. 

Eggsy smiled.

"Once there was this prince..." Harry whispered. 

Eggsy chuckled holding Harry's hand. 

"He was about your age and pretty cute too..." Harry inhaled. "Like you... He could get all the girls he wanted but he didn't want them. See this prince, named Bacony, was the prince of Wales and he had his eye on the overly handsome and sexy prince of London, Smoothy," Harry sniffed in crying a little more, voice shaking with each word. "But what he didn't know is that Smoothy was deeply in love with him. Smoothy was couldn't stop thinking about Bacony each day and night and although he never said it, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Bacony. He wanted to start a family with him and everything-"

"That's not how it goes...." Eggsy grinned. 

"I know... I know..." Harry wiped his nose. "But everyday Smoothy regretted not telling Bacony-"

Eggsy closed his eyes but was still breathing. 

"Eggsy I love you," Harry sobbed. 

"You mean Bacony," Eggsy pointed out. 

"No. I don't. Eggsy I love you," Harry repeated. "I love you to the moon," Harry pressed their foreheads together. 

"Well..." Eggsy took a raspy breath, probably his last. "I love you to the moon..." he paused. "And back..." he whispered smiling. 

But soon, his body grew limp and his smile faded. His eyes fell shut and his spirit was released. 

"NO! STAY WITH ME!! GARY!" Harry hugged Eggsy tight trying to squeeze the life back into him. "GARY! GARYYYY!" Harry bawled. 

In an act of desperation, Harry pressed his lips to Eggsy's. He held the boy close still rocking. He inhaled sharply and yelled out crying at his loudest. Tear we're filling his view and spit flying everywhere. He yelled again pressing a final kiss to his lover's forehead the last memory he'll have of Gary Unwin. 

—

Now as Harry sits at Eggsy's desk, he tries to force the events of two months ago behind him but everyday he's reminded. Eggsy's empty seat at work. The void that used to be filled with Eggsy's laughter. His missed worrying about the kid. Like Harry had said before: Mourning is worse than fucking worrying. Mourning is so much worse that Harry never left Eggsy's flat anymore. He sat in his bed holding the bear he had given the kid two years ago. Or he'd tidy up like he was expecting Eggsy to walk through the door. But he knew this wasn't a movie and there was no second chances. 

He sits, hunched over the desk with small streams of tears. One falls staining the paper below him. 

Eggsy's suicide note. 

Harry sits back rubbing his face. 

"He would've been 27 today..." Harry takes the bear and acts like he's talking to it. "Happy birthday baby... I'm coming for you," he whispers. 

He pulls his gun from his holster and sticks it trigger deep into his throat. 

Bang. 

Silence. 

Fucking. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. :D please give feedback I'm trying here. It's also not edited and I SUCK at English so whoops.


End file.
